Unfolding Feelings
by GoggleHead17
Summary: Rika can't stand being around Ryo cause she got strange feelings around him. Now the is some romance going on between them and they are trying to hide it. To find more out R&R *NO FLAMES*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Why Love??  
  
A/N: Ok look people I have been inspired to write a Ryuki so it might no be to good, but I don't know what I can write any more. Rika: Will you just move on with disclaimer? Ryo: Really I want to see how this turns out. GoggleHead: Ok I don't own Rika or Ryo (I wish I did) or any of the tamers and I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summer Vacation was coming o a slow end. The tamers were now in 12th grade and a lot of conflict was going on between two f them. Rika would refuse to be anywhere near Ryo, no one knew exactly why, and Takato and Jeri were finally together. The last final day of summer vacation was there and all the tamers decided to get together and buy their school stuff.  
  
"Bye Rika! Have fun. Called Ms.Nonaka  
  
"Yea whatever mom!" Rika called back. Rika walked towards the corner when she spotted Ryo and Jeri, she ran up to them "Hey guys called Rika waving as she ran closer.  
  
"Hey look it wildcat." Said Ryo laughing.  
  
"I wish you would stop calling me that. My name is Rika." Said Rika glaring into he bright blue eyes. "So Jeri you ready to shop for clothes or what?" Exclaimed Rika.  
  
Ryo glanced at her and blushed because she noticed that he was checking her out. "Look wonder boy! I don't sit here and check you out do I? So I'd appreciate it if you would keep your eyes on my face, not my breast, not my ass, my face." She yelled till staring deeply into his eyes.  
  
"What ever you say pumpkin." Ryo laughed. They started down the street all together, no words spoken; just complete silence. They reached the mall and met up with the rest of the tamers.  
  
"Hey Takato. What's up?" Said Jeri hugging Takato.  
  
"Not much. What about you." Said Takato kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Ok enough with the mushy crap, lets just go." Said Rika walking away with her hand in her pockets.  
  
"You gotta love that girl." Said Ryo catching up to Rika. "Wait up wildcat! I wanna talk." Said Ryo staring at her.  
  
"What do you want Akiyama. If it's to talk about something it can't be that important." Said Rika staring into his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong pumpkin?" Asked Ryo stopping her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Hey let go of me!" Complained Rika. She looked up at him; they stared at each other for along time. Ryo pulled her closer, she leaned in and their lips met. The other tamers saw what happened. Kazu walked up behind Ryo and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey love birds this is the time to go shopping not a make out session." Kazu laughed.  
  
"Listen, Kazu we weren't making out it.it..was just an accident, it..it was nothing." Rika blushed and hid her face so no one could see it.  
  
"Why don't you too get a room next time you make out. Ok love birds?" Kazu said making his rude remarks like always.  
  
"Rika grabbed Ryo's arm and ran through the mall and took him to her favorite store, Deb's.  
  
"Rika why are you taking me here?" Questioned Ryo.  
  
"So they will leave us alone." Said Rika looking at clothes. "They won't find us cause they think I hate this store and like a different store." She said picking out some fashionable jeans and tank.  
  
"Oh." He said staring at all the clothes.  
  
"Ryo why did you kiss me?" Asked Rika.  
  
"I will feel stupid if I told you." Said Ryo picking out some clothes for Rika to try on.  
  
"Ryo I can pick out my own clothes." Said Rika grabbing the black jagged skirt and red jagged shirt and flame boots.  
  
"Yes pumpkin." Said Ryo looking through more clothes. Buy the time he finished he had Rika putting a fashion show on for him. Rika ended up buying everything that Ryo pick out for her.  
  
"I didn't know you had such good taste." Said Rika looking at all the bags in her hands. "Well that's for girl clothes anyway." She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. Ryo blushed and looked at her.  
  
"Um..Rika we need to talk." Said Ryo as they stopped in an alley.  
  
"What is it?" Questioned Rika.  
  
"It's just that I um..well I love you Rika. I loved you ever since I set eyes on you." Said Ryo staring into her lilac eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Said Rika still searching for words.  
  
"Rika I don't know what you can do or say.. I love you, and that what you needed to know." He said.  
  
"Well Ryo I um.love you too." She looked at him and kissed him, while Kazu and the others were watching the whole time.  
  
~GoggleHead~ Rika: U r making me date him r u crazy or something!? Ryo: Ah come on pumpkin you know you love me. GoggleHead:I hope you liked my first Ryuki. It might not be the best, and please no FLAMES! I am not the person to send them too. Oh and a special shout out to Angel13 and Fiery-Chan for reading over what had in the beginning. And your stories are great!! Can't wait to see more. Ja 


	2. All Just a Dream

All Just a Dream Chapter 2  
  
A/N Ok I've decided to mess this up a bit, if you get confused just e- mail me don't say it in a flame cause I don't like flames. I don't own Digimon nor 98 degrees' song I will be using.  
  
Chapter 2: All Just a Dream.  
  
Ryo's alarm went off at noon. He got out of bed and changed. "What strange dream." He thought. "I know for sure Rika would never do anything like that in her life!" He laughed and went down stairs.  
  
"Good morning, or should we say afternoon Ryo." Mrs. Akiyama said giving him some left over pancakes.  
  
"Hey come on school starts tomorrow, why not sleep in for my last day of my real life." He laughed and got up to go watch T.V.  
  
"Oh Ryo! A girl named Jeri called! She wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping for clothes today at 1:00!" Yelled Ryo's mom from the kitchen.  
  
"Did she say where I should meet her?" Ryo asked.  
  
"No, she said to call her back." Ryo got off the couch and dialed Jeri's phone number.  
  
"Hello may I speak to Jeri please." Asked Ryo.  
  
"Yea hold on. Jeri! Telephone!" Screamed Mr. Kato.  
  
"Coming." She took the phone. "Hello." She said.  
  
"Hey Jeri you called." Said Ryo.  
  
"Yea I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with the gang." Said Jeri, pushing Takato away.  
  
"Yea sure." Said Ryo. "Where can I meet you?" He asked.  
  
"Meet us on the corner near Rika's house kay? Talk to you later, cause I gotta get ready bye." She hung up.  
  
"Hey mom going to the mall with Jeri and the rest of the tamers. C- ya." He walked into his room grabbed a note for Rika and walked out the door.  
  
"I wrote a letter yesterday Just trying to explain couldn't find the words to say 'Cause you are so far away So far away."  
  
Ryo walked up to the corner near Rika's house, and saw Takato, Jeri, and Rika waiting of him, and the others.  
  
"Hey guys." Ryo said walking up to them.  
  
"Hey." Said Takato and Jeri. He knew Rika wouldn't say anything to him since what happened at the end of the D-Reaper. Ryo had told Rika that he loved her, now she won't talk to him.  
  
"I wrote a letter yesterday It's so hard for me to face That it had to end this way But my love will never change Will never change."  
  
Henry, Kazu, and Kenta finally showed up. They walked to the mall and split up. Jeri and Takato wanted to go together; Henry wanted to go by himself to meet up with some friend, and Kazu and Kenta went together which left Ryo and Rika alone.  
  
"When I search my soul to find the truth about the love we shared. I wonder why you're no longer here."  
  
Ryo was walking next to her, she wouldn't say anything to him, so she picked up her cell phone and called her mom.  
  
"Hey mom It's me Rika." Rika went on about how much she could spend on her mom's credit card, Ryo was just so happy to hear her speak. Rika hung up the phone and looked at Ryo, who really wasn't paying attention wondering why they paired her up with him. Just then he handed her the note.  
  
"Just read it and please write back." She took the letter and opened it, and read:  
  
Dear Wild Cat,  
  
You can just walk away, but I don't feel the same my heart still beats for you, breaths for you, sings for you; and those feelings will never fade. I can hide my pain, but I can never hide the way I feel for you. I've been talking in my sleep about the way it used to be. Girl, I pray that you'll hear me, and then I'll see you in my dreams. Oh in my dreams. But I can't forget the words you said to move on with my life, and no matter what I'll carry you inside. You can just walk away, but I don't feel the same, my heart still beats for you, breaths for you, sings for you; and those feelings will never fade. I can hide my pain, but I can never hide the way I feel for you. Sooner or later you're going to realize that this type of love happens once in your life, so open your eyes, girl, and see what we could be, come back to me. You can just walk away, but I don't feel the same; my heart still beats for you, breaths for you, sings for you; and those feelings will never fade. I can hide my pain, but I can never hide the way I feel for you.  
  
Love always, Ryo Akiyama.  
  
Rika folded the letter back up and ran away from him, trying to hide her tears, of sorrow.  
  
~GoggleHead~ Ok I made the first chapter a dream cause I fell I rushed into the Ryuki to fast, so that's why. R+R NO FLAMES. 


	3. Tear Drops and Pain

A/N: I am so happy that you all like my last chapter so I am actually getting on top of the next chapter. I also won't be updating to often since school is now in I will try my hardest to get these up as fast as I can. Well you all know I don't own digimon and that type of crap.. Blah, blah. On to the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Teardrops and pain.  
  
Rika looked up into the mirror that hung over the sink in the Gils bathroom. Her eyeliner was all running down her face. "Why did I do this to him? Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. Maybe I will forgive him." She walked out of the bathroom to see Ryo walking back and forth waiting for Rika.  
  
"Rika I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have written you.Ryo was cut off.  
  
"No I'm sorry Ryo for not talking to you, just cause you told me you loved me and I shouldn't gotten mad." Rika hugged him.  
  
"Hey I'm getting hugged by the digimon queen." He laughed.  
  
"Don't get used to it Akiyama." She laughed and the head off towards Deb's. "Oh by the way they have your type of clothes here too, so wipe that 'Idon'twanncomehere' look." They walked into Deb's; they both went in opposite directions for their clothes. Rika was looking at the verity of clothes she had to pick from..  
  
*Later on*  
  
Later on Ryo and Rika went to the ford court.  
  
"Hey, sorry for telling you that I loved you. I mean I guess I shouldn't have note that." Ryo was cut off again.  
  
"No, Ryo. It's ok that you told me. I mean I shouldn't have gotten so mad at something as stupid as that. It's just how you fell towards me, it's just I can't return those feelings for you." She looked down at her slice of pizza.  
  
"Rika, really it's ok if you don't return those feelings for me. Maybe we just weren't meant to be." He looked at her deeply in the eyes.  
  
A/N Oh by the way when I just do this (') it means thinking. Ok back to the story.  
  
'Why does he have to look at me like that. I just fall deeply.. No stop it Rika you don't like him.' Rika broke out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry Ryo just thinking."  
  
"C'mon lets hightail it out of here. I have my new black convertible with me so we can take that. " He laughed.  
  
"But how did it get here?" She questioned.  
  
"My mom was here, and she made me come home with her." He laughed and took out his keys.  
  
"Always Mr. Wonderful aren't we Akiyama?" She laughed and he threw here his trademark smile. 'Ah! He looks so cute when he smile.' Rika looked at him and shot back into reality when they were at Ryo's car. She got in as did Ryo, and drove away.  
  
"Hey where do you think Ryo's taking that other girl?" ~GoggleHead~ A/N You will have to wait for the next chapter Ryo: Don't tell me I'm gonna have another fan club?? GH: Why not Ryo. Isn't that what you were made for Ryo!? Ryo: 'Gets angry.' GH: I think I better leave! (Runs away from Ryo while dodging books and food.) 


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

*IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE.*  
  
I AM SORRY BUT I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY AND IT WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. I CANNOT THINK OF ANYTHING FOR THIS AND EITHER CAN ANGEL13 SO I WILL BE GETTING RID OF IT. I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY INCONVINENCE. 


End file.
